ggbotfandomcom-20200216-history
0.1.6
0.1.6 is a minor update released September 24th, 2017 @ 9:45pm with build number #023. * Previous udpate: 0.1.5 * Next update: 0.1.7 Content Changes * Monster Hunt ** Generating monster's health from online users' levels removed. ** % of each online user's gold converted to monster's health: 6-12% → ** Reward from killing the monster value randomizer: 100-150% → * Auction ** If the bid is accepted in less than 5 minutes before the end, the end of the auction is delayed to 5 minutes after that bid. ** In the Event command option >event info is shown the Auction's planned end time. ** Starting bid is 40% of the instabuy cost for all rarities instead of 30% for Rare, 40% for Epic and 50% for Legendary. * Chance of breaking the lock using the mana in the Mystery Chest event: 10%/mana → * Bear Trap now has a limit of 500 bonus damage dealt. * The Key ** Mana cost: 2 → ** Value: 400 → * The Truth Reveal effect activates at midnight instead of after 8 hours. * Number of quests generated per user who used daily last day: 0-2 → Bugfixes * Event command was showing the event's ID instead of its name. * Text correction. Inferior updates 0.1.6.1 Released September 27th, 2017 @ 5:37pm with build number #024. * Changed: Fake Glory can't be used on anybody who already have the Truth Reveal debuff. * Fixed: Honor Decay status in Stats command was rounded. * Fixed: Users with Admin/Operator rank weren't receiving any bonus from the Daily command for the VIP rank. * Text correction. 0.1.6.2 Released September 28th, 2017 @ 4:09pm with build number #025. * Added: New Giftbox command alias: >gift * Added: New Giftbox command's option for opening gifts alias: >giftbox open * Added: New Royal Battle command >event leaderboard alias >event lb. * Added: After using a PvP card in a private channel during the Royal Battle, system will inform you about moving the usage report to the public channel becuase of the event. * Changed: Give command's -a argument removed * Changed: Anonymous gifts via the Give command are now sent using the target ID instead of mentioning them. * Fixed: Command Give wasn't working. * Fixed: List of gifts in Giftbox command was showing IDs of the gifts' authors instead of their names. * Fixed: Magma Dragon's effect Burnt to Ashes had wrong description. * Fixed: Bear Trap, Competitive Spirit, Fake Glory and The Key had invalid link to their ilustrations. * Fixed: Giftbox command wasn't working if author had one or more anonymous gifts. * Text correction. 0.1.6.3 Released Octrober 2nd, 2017 @ 12:57pm with build number #026. * Added: New Events command's option >event offers , which shows Merchant's offers in given page. * Changed: Events command's option for Merchant event >event offers now shows 1st 10 offers. * Changed: Effect command's option >effects no longer shows the author of the effect. * Fixed: Target always knew the author of incoming PvP cards if the Dart Trap or Guardian cards were triggered. * Fixed: Secret cards weren't working. * Fixed: Hidden Cache replaced old offers with newly generated ones instead of just adding them. 0.1.6.4 Released October 8th, 2017 @ 4:34pm with build number #027. * Fixed: Mind Control wasn't working. * Fixed: UID generating caused various errors. 0.1.6.5 Released October 10th, 2017 @ 7:20pm with build number #028. * Fixed: Soulsteal triggered target's Protection effects. * Text correction. Category:Updates